


Love That Way

by Bam4Me



Series: So I Decided, To Get To Know You [2]
Category: Black Widow (Comics), Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domme!Natasha, F/M, I attempted a smut, It's more fluff than that though, Non-Traditional Gender Roles, Pegging, Strap-Ons, Sub!Tony, bottom!tony, top!Natasha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 16:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6913849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's nothing better than starting a relationship where it doesn't feel like you're racing towards the finish line. Maybe this is what being happy feels like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love That Way

**Author's Note:**

> I attempted smut. Please don't give me that look, I TRIED.
> 
> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com  
> ashleyistrashley.tumblr.com

The first time she ever had Tony on his back, she wasn’t sure if it was quite the way they’d both been waiting for for a while now. It was no less satisfying.

 

“I think, that you’re not even trying.”

 

Tony looked up at her with eyes so wide she’d call them blown, and breathing just a little hard. She had taken over teaching Tony anything other than boxing, since she had to admit, Happy was a fairly good teacher at that. He didn’t make a career out of it for nothing. But she was trying to make him less likely to get his ass handed to him in  _ other _ ways. Like, for example, teaching him how to not get knocked on his ass.

 

Which he didn’t seem to mind, honestly.

 

“I… think I like it down here. Thanks.”

 

She smirked, sitting up a little between his legs, and nudging them apart just a little, the barest hint of what it’d be like if she was holding him down, and fucking into him, and rolled ever so slightly against the bulge in his sweats. “I can see that. No, I can see  _ and _ feel it.”

 

Tony made the sweetest, choked off moan, stomach heaving underneath her before he sat up a little. “I, uh, maybe we should train later.”

 

Natasha raised an eyebrow at him, “No. I think now’s the best time for it.”

 

Tony let out another sweet sound, this one a sigh. God, she wanted to hear those sweet noises in her ears while she worked him up and down. “O-oh. That sucks.”

 

She couldn’t hold back the small smile on her lips, leaning in to press hers against his for the briefest of seconds. “It does.”

 

***

 

Both Natasha and Tony were busy people. It’s been months and they’ve still not actually had the time to do anything together. Natasha wasn’t going to have their first time in a broom closet in five minutes. And it wasn’t cause she was romantic either. Fuck being romantic, screwing someone up the ass  _ needs _ to take time, or it was gonna hurt, and no way in hell was she letting Tony top. As she’s said before, that ain’t her  _ thing _ .

 

But anyways, she’s just got off a mission, and Clint was off with Phil in a safe house somewhere, playing house together, and Pepper had -begrudgingly, she didn’t take entirely well being lied to, but she did respect that Tony liked her, so all interaction with Natasha right now was begrudging- told her that Tony was working himself into a hole and needed to take a break, and Natasha had the perfect plan for how to go about that.

 

“I saw you on the news the other day,” was how she greeted him, when she came into his lab, being careful to make sure he wasn’t holding anything dangerous at the moment. It would suck to postpone this  _ glorious _ reunion because of chemical burns.

 

Tony looked over at her. He was holding a coffee mug in one hand, and absently watching Dummy chitter as he rolled across the lab towards them. He got there, and promptly shoved something in Tony’s face, who didn’t seem very surprised. It was a tennis ball. “If I throw that again, are you gonna knock over my file cabinets again?”

 

Dummy pointedly looked over at the, indeed, knocked over file cabinets, that You and Butterfingers were hovering around, cleaning things off of, and made a few angry whirring noises, as if entirely blaming them for being in his way. Tony gave the barest hint of a smile at his baby bot, because Dummy may be the oldest, but that’s what he’ll always be, Tony’s littlest bot. “I’m sorry, Dummy. Silly Daddy, you can’t knock those over, they’re  _ already _ on the floor. Were they in your way?”

 

Dummy made an exasperated noise of agreement, as if he’d had to deal with this annoyance more than once. It was hard being him sometimes. Tony gave an outright smile at that, leaning over to pat him consolingly. “Well, that’s my boy. When your path is blocked in life, pave your own way. I can’t punish you for learning from the best.” He threw the ball again for the excitable bot, and heaved himself off the office chair he’d been taking a break in. He cocked his head to the side to look at Natasha. “I didn’t see  _ you _ on the news.”

 

She raised both eyebrows at him, unimpressed. “That’s because I’m a spy. I  _ know _ how to stay off the television screens.”

 

Tony nodded, drinking the rest of his coffee down in one go. “Well, I had some business to attend to in Siri Lanka-”

 

“I know. You took out my target before I even got there. On one hand, I want to say ‘thank you’ for finishing my work for me, but on the other hand, I want to kick your ass for the  _ 72 straight hours _ of no sleep I went through before getting there and finding out my mission was scrubbed, and everything I’d just done was useless.”

 

Tony winced, looking honestly sorry. She let the anger fall off her face. He was doing his job, just like she’d done hers, she really couldn’t fault him for that. He hadn’t blamed her for her job. “Tony, I realize now, that the two of us need to do something that  _ neither _ of us regularly do, for the sake of things actually working out for us. And I  _ want _ them to work out for us. I haven’t been able to say that about a relationship I’ve had for about forty years.”

 

Tony looked down a little, curious, “What… how’d that turn out?”

 

Natasha was silent for a few seconds longer than normal. “She ended up getting married… to a man, because her parents would have disinherited her for being gay. But I don’t think either of us are going to have that problem, are we?”

 

Tony snorted, shaking his head. He didn’t look like he was about to get ‘the talk’ anymore though. “What’s it that we need to do, then?”

 

“We need to talk to each other about things. Keep each other informed, make sure we’re not about to step on each other’s toes with our work. You did a pretty good job in Siri Lanka, but you still ended up in the papers, as Tony Stark, not Iron Man, thank god, but you still showed up, and SHIELD had to tie up a few loose ends for you. We need to keep each other informed so nothing like this happens again.”

 

Tony shook his head a little, “You can’t do that though. If you tell me anything from SHIELD-”

 

“Come onto SHIELD as a consultant. It means you can be called upon to have an opinion in situations, help where needed, and most importantly, Fury can’t make orders for you for the most part. It’ll give you an in, but you can literally turn down just about any mission offer he gives you. This is the best shot we have at complete honesty with each other, and I know it might seems a bit far stretched-”

 

“No, it’s not. I’ll do it. You’re right, complete honesty is best.”

 

She started at him hard for another half a minute, before nodding. “Alright. I’ll talk to Phil about it. He controls this kind of paperwork, and I think he actually likes you, so I really doubt he’ll try and pull anything shady.”

 

Tony’s nose wrinkled up, “Agent? He’s boring though. And he does  _ not _ like me, he threatened to taser me and watch Super Nanny while I drooled into the carpet.”

 

She crooked a small grin, “Well, if you think that’s  _ hateful _ , you should hear the stuff he says it his husband, the most annoying man who lived, and my best friend. I’ll have him bring Clint when he comes over, you two are both annoying enough that you’ll either be best friend, or worst enemies.”

 

Tony’s weirded out expression turned into one of complete fondness, and maybe a little bit smitten too. She was trying to introduce him to her  _ family _ . Not Agent the hardass who was mean to him, not Barton who always snarked at him whenever their paths crossed in any way, she was trying to introduce him to  _ Phil _ and  _ Clint _ , the men who were her family.

 

Tony felt like he was lacking in that area. She and Rhodey got along well already, but Pepper was still acting a little off, and Happy was trying to placate his wife, and therefore, keeping a distance as well.

 

She frowned at him, “Don’t give me that sappy look, Stark, I’ll kick your ass.”

 

Tony’s grin grew just a little, “Yeah, I know you will.”

 

She rolled her eyes at him, grabbing his hand and starting to tug. “Ugh, you know what, I have better ideas on what to do with your ass, and this is  _ long _ past overdue. Come on, you dope.”

 

***

 

Getting Tony in her bed -well, his bed, because it was his house, but that’s okay, because his bed was softer than hers for some reason- was even more satisfying than she’d imagined.

 

“I’ve got the harness, but do you have a prefered toy?”

 

Tony’s face was beat red, and she couldn’t imagine why, because he didn’t seem like the type to be embarrassed in bed, but she couldn’t help but think how pretty he was like that. He pointed towards the side table drawer and she leaned over to open the thing up, both eyebrows going up.

 

“You’ll have to forgive me for not reading minds, but that’s a  _ few _ more than one toy, dearheart.”

 

He turned just a little bit redder, outright hiding his face in the arm furthest from her now. She wanted to drag his arms up the bed, and tie them there so he couldn’t hide from her. She wanted to  _ watch _ any embarrassment right on him, beautiful as it was.

 

“The- uh… the blue one.”

 

She was about to absently say, that black was more her colour, before  _ finding _ the blue one he was talking about, and felt her face start flushing too. Not from embarrassment though, she couldn’t  _ wait _ to use this one, but... 

 

“Is there something wrong with it?”

 

She held the thing up, holding her hand against it before flexing her fingers a little. “No, just checking to see if I need more than one hand to stretch you for this. My hand’s aren’t as big as a man’s. I think I could do it though.”

 

Tony sat back against the pillows again, nodding. “Uh, that’s good.”

 

Natasha snorted, rooting around in the drawer for a bottle of lube. She pulled one out and set it aside, pulling her shirt upwards till she could take it off. “Okay, Tony, pull the boxers off and spread your legs.”

 

Tony complied easily enough, relaxing against the pillows with his knees spread. Natasha was pulling her harness on, without the dildo for now, and looked up with a pause, “Did you know I was coming home today?”

 

Tony’s face went pink again, “Uh, no, but I thought it might be tomorrow?”

 

Natasha let a little smirk slide onto her face, “That’s rather sweet of you, Tony, you didn’t have to do that for little old me.”

 

Tony rolled his eyes, arms crossing, but legs still spread, propped up on a fat pillow. “Girls do it all the time for guys even though they don’t have to, besides, messy sex is literally the grossest thing ever.”

 

She smiled, running one finger down the side of Tony’s trimmed pelvis. Tony’s hips twitched a little. “Hmm, that is very very true. I think you and I are going to get along rather well in this way.”

 

She pulled open the bottle of lube and poured a good amount on her right hand, letting it warm up before she went towards him with it. “So, I’m going to assume, from that monster I pulled out, that you’re pretty used to this, huh?”

 

Tony flushed again. He couldn’t help it, he honestly wasn’t used to people viewing him as a  _ bottom _ being an actual  _ positive _ experience in his sex life. People looked at Tony Stark, and even if they were okay with being on top, they still treated him like it was shameful for a man in his position.

 

Natasha though, she acted as if it were her right to it.

 

Tony doesn’t think he’s ever been so turned on before. He nodded, “Y-yeah. I like it more. Direct stimulation is too much, I don’t like it.”

 

Natasha leaned down and pressed a kiss to the soft skin next to Tony’s cock, “Don’t worry, baby, I’ve got you. You’ll never have to worry about silly things like topping with me.” One of those slim fingers slid past the ring of muscles she’d been massaging, and Tony gasped at the feeling, arching up into her.

 

She took her time with him, gently working him open until he was gasping at every other push, gripping onto the sheets around him tight. His hips kept twitching up, and he was trying to bury his face down into the pillow next to his head.

 

Natasha wondered if he might be easily over stimulated. It would make sense. “Hey, sweets, can I fuck you now? You loose enough for me?”

 

Tony’s hips arched up again, and he made a stuttering noise. “I-yeah. Yeah please.”

 

Natasha leaned in, pressing her lips to his neck while she pulled out of his hole, grabbing the dildo from the side and slipping it into it’s notch in the harness. She sucked on his pulse point while she tightened the harness up, before pulling back.

 

The toy was big, fat and long and covered in veins, she could see why Tony kept it as his favorite. It’d stretch him out real good, and Natasha couldn’t wait to see him spread out on it. Maybe later on, she could watch him fuck himself with it. The idea of it made her throb against the base of it.

 

She lined up with his loosened rim, and grabbed the bottle of lube again, spreading it out over the thick shaft. Tony squirmed against her a little bit, but was mostly silent, looking up at her with wide eyes. Her breath caught a little at just how vulnerable he looked right there, so completely defenseless and quiet. She leaned in while the toy started slowly pressing in, locking her lips against his while she spread him wide around it.

 

Tony didn’t tense up, relaxing around her with a sigh, pressing up against her mouth.

 

When she was fully settled in him, Tony was back to reflexively clenching his hands in the sheets, panting softly against her. “Oh.”

 

She pulled back with a smile, watching the part of him stretched around the toy while she smoothly slid out before firmly pushing back in. Tony arched back off the bed again, making a keening noise at the feeling of it. “You look so good stretched out, Tony. I love it.”

 

And she did. She loved the way that Tony just took it for her, and she loved the way that he felt in her arms when he was shuddering from the feel of it.

 

But mostly, she just loved the way he and her  _ fit _ . That was something she wasn’t giving up any time soon.

**Author's Note:**

> avengersnonsexualageplay.tumblr.com  
> ashleyistrashley.tumblr.com


End file.
